Storm Hawks vs LA Noire: The blue hair Lady
by Piper-st
Summary: a murder shoked L.A. cole Phelps and hi snew Partner Aerrow have to determine.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I am again. And with a new special Story^^

So after a little accident I was sitting at home 2 weeks without able to go out. So a good friend gives me the game L.A. Noire and after i was finish I get the idea to cross them with Storm Hawks. So I hope you like it^^ And I have also to say I not live in the US or in L.A. so when Street name or telephone numbers are wrong. Don't kill me. And I hope I don't have many troubles by characters of the games. So now have Fun^^

Ah and before i forget. That is a really bloody and violet story so. Read of your own danger.

* * *

The Blue hair Lady.

Los Angeles 1947. A Young men got into the central Police Station of the LAPD. He wears a dark brown suit and with a matched brown head on his red hairs. He waits some minutes in the Station. The policeman was busy at worked. They work and under stress. A men come to him, he was maybe 27 years old. Big short dark blond hair. He wears a dark blue suit and a grey head.

"Aerrow?" he asked. The boy startled and looked at him.

"My name is Cole Phelps. Detective!" he said charming.

"Aerrow Thomson!" the boy said. He stand up and shaking Phelps hand. "You are fresh from the Police school or?" Phelps asked.

"Yeah. I had may last exam last week. I don't expect to be so fast here." Aerrow answered.

"Good. We get you a gun and I show you how everything works here!" Phelps said and shows Aerrow to follow him. Wand in which squad you work when I can asked Cole? Aerrow asked as he followed Phelps into an office. "I am part of the Homicide department. But I had to show you everything." He said as he sit down at working desk.

"Is it a punishment that you have to play babysitter?" Aerrow asked and show him a smile. Phelps short shows him an angry view but then he smiled.

"You are funny Aerrow. That will bring you here wide. But be some little silent. Before you get trouble. Some Policeman doesn't like such Jolly jokers. Trust me. I had learned it too." Phelps said with a smiled and opens a desk drawer. He takes a Colt M1911 and lay it at the desk than he take form the same drawer a police badge.

"so here your duty weapon and you badge. But only provisionally." Phelps said and pulled booth to Aerrow. Aerrow take it and put it into his pocket.

"So why you need so many new detectives. I mean. What happened with the old ones?" Aerrow asked. Phelps start to cheek some old files.

"5 were shot last week." He said dark. The happy view in Aerrow's face gone.

"And the others?" Aerrow asked.

"Were Arrested because of Corruption." Phelps said with no reaction in his Face.

"Oh. That's…Bad. I don't know." Aerrow try to answer. Phelps could see that the young Policeman was shocked. He smiled.

"Ok Aerrow. That was enough paper work. On you first day I want to show you some action." Phelps and.

"What we do?" Aerrow asked surprised.

"We go on Patrol. What else!" Phelps goes out of the room. Aerrow smiled and say only short.

"Cool!" then he jumped up and followed him.

Aerrow followed Phelps to his police car. A black Ford. Phelps get behind the Wheel and Aerrow take a seat between him. Phelps starts the car and drive out from the park yard on the Streets. It was impressed everywhere were Advertisement Walls and neon sign and a lot of interest thinks. Also a lot of traffic was on the street. Aerrow looked very interesting at the city.

"The first time in L.A.?" Phelps asked with a smile. Aerrow looked to him.

"Yeah. I was born in a small town in the near of San Francisco. I don't really saw a city very often." Aerrow said.

"Really. I was also born in San Francisco. Nice city. And not so deceitful," Phelps said with angry.

"Deceitful?" Aerrow asked. Phelps smiled.

"This city looks nice, bright and happy to the outside. But behind the walls it is the hell. Not anywhere else you can find so much, crime, hate, anger, hard greed and depravity. I can swear you will see thinks you could not image before. Really hard thinks." Phelps said dark. Aerrow swallowed.

"It is really so bad?" he asked. Phelps smiled.

"Yes. But you will see. When you were a honest and not corrupt Cop. You will be have a nice time here." Phelps smiled. Aerrow smiled back.

"Did you were in the War Phelps?" Aerrow asked. Phelps look to him.

"Why. You think I was." Phelps asked surprised. Aerrow looked to him.

"You hold this Pistol like My dad. He was an Marine." Aerrow told.

"He was?" Phelps asked.

"He died at Pearl Harbor. " Aerrow said dark and sad. Phelps looks to him.

"I was at Okinawa." Phelps said dark.

"But I don't want talk about it." He completed his sentence.

"Ok I understood but…" Aerrow want asked but the radio interrupt them.

"Car 11 K. car 11 king come in!" Phelps looked surprised to Aerrow and take the Speaker.

"This is car 11 K. Come in central."

"We have a 452. At 1048 Huntley Drive. A Neighbor reports a bad stink from a apartment. You have code 2. I reaped you are code 2. Over!" Phelps moaned and looked worried to Aerrow. The he take the speaker again.

"Car 11 K. to central. I have double zero as my Partner. I cannot go to a 452. Can you send a other Patrol. Over?"

"Car 11 King. Negative. All Units are busy. You have order from the chief. The double zero should go with you. He is now Part of the Homicide department. Over!" Phelps moaned again.

"Ok car 11 K understood on our way." He took the speaker back and looked to Aerrow. So fast you get your promotion. I would congratulate you but we were busy." Phelps said and press a button. The siren of the car starts. Fast as possible Phelps drive to the Address. It was an old house with a lot of Apartments. Dirty and half destroyed. They to police man get out and go inside an Men come to them. He was maybe 50 or older with black hair. "LAPD. Detectives Phelps and Thomson. You called us Mister?" Phelps asked and show his badge.

"Yeah. My name is Wallace. I am the owner of the house. At apartment 3. I don't know. This sold men. Wren. He doesn't open. And nobody see him. and in his apartment something stinks." He said worried.

"Ok mister. Now we take care about it. Have you a key?" Phelps asked.

"No. sorry." He said. Phelps moaned again.  
"Ok mister. Go back in your Apartment. We open the door." The men confirmed and diapered in his Apartment. Aerrow followed Phelps at the first floor to the Apartment number 3. Phelps knocks but nobody response.  
"And how you will open it?" Aerrow asked. In this Moment Phelps kick against the Door. The door fall into the Apartment. Suddenly a strong smell came out of it. Aerrow was to return so bad was the smell. Phelps only looked to his young Partner.

"Aerrow you stay outside. I check it. I don't want you must see it at your first day." He said. Aerrow looked to him and covered his nose an mound with a handkerchief.

"To see what?" Aerrow asked.

"The body!" Phelps said dark.


	2. Chapter 2

After the forensic medicine arrived Phelps go to Aerrow and show him to follow in the room. The body was covered by a big with blanket. But red bloody stains were to see on the blanket.

"And Mal? What we have here?" Phelps asked the forensic medicine men with bald and green suit. Mal looked up and moaned.

"Male, maybe 60 or older. He was in a fight with his attacker!" he said dark.

"The cause of death?" Phelps asked.

"A sharp blade pierced his abdomen and neck. Maybe a long knife. But I think it was a sword." Male said.

"A sword?" Aerrow asked surprised.

"Yeah. I am really sure. But more I can say after the autopsy." Male said.

"Ok Male thanks." Phelps return and looked to Aerrow.

"ok young boy. Maybe we find something in this apartment. Look at the ground and tell me if you found something." Phelps said.

"ok!" Aerrow confirmed and start looking."

"A wait. I found this in his pocked!" male said and gave Phelps a small card.

"What is this" Aerrow asked.

"A business card. Of a blue hair Lady detective agency. But no Phone number or an address. We asked later the central. Maybe they know more." Phelps said. Aerrow start to search at the apartment. It was absolute chaos. But suddenly a light flash in Aerrow's eyes. Aerrow go to the point where he saw this flash. It was an old cabinet. The doors where open and the cabinet was empty. But something was under the cabinet. Aerrow take his hand under the cabinet at pulled a small blue crystal out of hi d hid.

"Phelps. Maybe I have something!" Aerrow said. Phelps came to him and looked at the crystal.

"Looked expensive!" Phelps said. Aerrow looked into the cabinet. in the cabinet were also some small crystals.

"I think our victim was a crystal collector. And maybe our attack stole the others." Aerrow said.

"Yeah. Good combination." Phelps praises his young partner.

"Good. Go on. Maybe we find something else!" Phelps said and goes away. Aerrow go on. And start to look under the mountains of newspaper which were lying in a corner.

"Aerrow! Come I think I found something!" Phelps called after Aerrow. Aerrow go in the next room. Phelps took something from the ground. It was an red pilot glasses.

"Did you see such kind of glasses before?" Phelps asked.

"No. looks special. Maybe kind of a uniform?" Aerrow asked.

"Maybe. I thought maybe you know what exactly that is. The young people today wear so funny clothes." Phelps said with a smile. Mal start too laughed. Also Aerrow had to smile.

"Ok I don't think we found something more here. I call at the central and asked about our blue Lady." Phelps said and goes to the telephone in the apartment and start to dial.

"You take his telephone?" Aerrow asked surprised.

"I don't think he has something against it." Phelps said.

"Phelps badge 1-2-4-7. I need an address about a „ blue hair Lady detective agency". Ok call us back via radio if you know more." Phelps hangs up and shows Aerrow to follow.

"Where we go?" Aerrow asked.

"I know a good optician. Maybe he knows what of kind of glasses this is."

* * *

Later the two Policemen entered the small shop. The shopkeeper record iced Phelps.

"Ah. Detective. How can I help you?" he said.

"Hi jack. Look. We found these glasses in a apartment. What can you say about it?" Phelps shows him the red pilot glasses. He takes it and start to looked at it.

"Ok. I know the shop how sell this thinks. What I know is this a part of a uniform from a gang. On the west site. But I give you the address."

"Thanks jack. Your help is always welcome."

* * *

Hey sorry it need so long. but i have some problems to write. i hope it will be better know.

So enjoy the new part!


End file.
